La Venganza de los Sith: El destino de los mellizos
by Megaterio
Summary: Ligero cambio del final de la tercera película de la precuela. El maestro Yoda conversa con un antiguo Jedi muerto hace trece años y luego decide el destino de los mellizos Skywalker donde Padmé verá por última vez a uno de ellos.


**Nota del autor: Como hemos visto en aquella escena del Episodio VI donde Luke habla de su madre y no la recuerda a diferencia de Leia, que tiene un vago recuerdo. He cambiado algunas escenas del final del Episodio III para que de alguna manera cobren sentido. La historia empieza con la batalla entre Darth Vader y Obi-wan en Mustafar, y la he seguido a partir de ahi con la inclusión de un viejo personaje (que eché en falta en la pelicula)**

**El final de la pelicula no está mal pero es otro punto de vista que he tomado. Disfruten de la historia.**

****Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Disney y son creacion de George Lucas.****

* * *

><p><strong>"Yo no recuerdo a mi madre. No la conocí"<br>**_Luke Skywalker_

**_Hace mucho tiempo en una galaxia muy muy lejana..._**

**_.-._**

Mustafar, un planeta totalmente volcánico por lo cual la Federación de Comercio explotaba tal preciado recurso. En aquel planeta estaban dos personas, luchando entre sí. Dos personas que en el pasado eran maestro y aprendiz, dos caballeros Jedi que se consideraban hermanos. Uno cayó al Lado Oscuro de la Fuerza, sediento de poder y de conocer el secreto de salvar de la muerte a sus seres queridos, en especial…a Padmé.  
>Obi-Wan Kenobi, maestro Jedi luchaba contra aquel que una vez consideró como un hermano, aquel que tantas veces lucharon juntos en las guerras clon, protegiéndose las espaldas. Él ya no era Anakin Skywalker, era Darth Vader.<p>

Traicionó a la Orden Jedi, traicionó a todos los Jedi que le consideraban un buen compañero y ahora se encontraba luchando contra él. No quería matarlo pero estaba obligado a hacerlo.  
>— "Él es Darth Vader"—pensó Obi-Wan mientras saltaba a una plataforma de concreto, que navegaba en la ardiente lava, Darth Vader observó cómo su ex mentor se alejaba en aquel rio de fuego y la columna donde estaba se hundía, saltó usando la fuerza hasta caer encima de un droide.<p>

Darth Vader logró alcanzar a Obi-Wan y la intensa lucha se reanudó; Obi-Wan conocía perfectamente los movimientos de su contrincante, ya que habían luchado juntos al igual que él. Los sables solamente chocaban entre sí, bloqueando los embates hasta que un ligero choque los dos se detuvieron, cansados pero sin bajar la guardia.  
>Obi-Wan colocó su espada hacia adelante, respirando suavemente mientras recobraba fuerzas, Darth Vader solamente lo miraba con odio.<br>—Te fallé, Anakin— jadeó Obi-Wan—Te fallé.  
>—Debí saber que los Jedi darían el golpe—dijo Anakin con el sable de luz mirando a la cabeza del droide, Obi-Wan supo que ya estaba perdido.<br>—¡Anakin, Palpatine es un hombre malvado!—vociferó Obi-Wan  
>—¡Desde mi punto de vista, los Jedi son el mal!<br>—¡Entonces estás perdido!

Las dos plataformas se alejaron un poco y la batalla se reanudó. Darth Vader buscaba a toda costa matar a Obi-Wan pero él lograba bloquear sus ataques. No iba a permitir que su Imperio recién fundado se viniera abajo, está obligado a acabar con el ultimo Jedi que veía, él era un traidor, él traicionó a la Republica, sus compañeros Jedi atentaron contra Palpatine y eso no lo iba a perdonar nunca. Usó todo su odio, buscando una manera de eliminar a ese hombre, que una vez fue su maestro.  
>Ambos sables de luz se estrellaron, Darth Vader hizo presión para ceder y matar a Obi-Wan pero no contó que él saltase a un terreno escarpado.<br>—Se terminó, Anakin. Estoy en un terreno elevado—dijo Obi-Wan extendiendo los brazos, Darth Vader se enfureció.  
>—No sobrestimes mis poderes—dijo Darth Vader.<br>—No lo intentes.

Darth Vader saltó usando la Fuerza pero Obi-Wan buscando la manera de defenderse, cortó en el aire, el brazo y las piernas del Sith. Darth Vader rodó por el terraplén hasta llegar a la orilla de la lava, gimiendo del dolor, del intenso dolor.  
>—¡Tú eras el Elegido! ¡Tú traerías el equilibrio a la Fuerza, no a sumirla en la oscuridad!— gritó Obi-Wan, totalmente dolido. Le dio la espalda y se agachó para recoger el sable de luz, el que una vez perteneció a Anakin y se giró para verle por última vez.<br>—¡Te odio!—gritó enfurecido Darth Vader mientras intentaba no caer en la lava, arrastrándose por la tierra carbonizada.  
>—Tú eras mi hermano, Anakin. Te quería.<br>Darth Vader gimió del dolor y volvió a caer a la orilla, donde sintió como su piel se derretía y como el fuego lo envolvía por completo. Gritó del dolor y se sentía desfalleciente, Obi-Wan no queriendo ver como aquel hombre, que una vez lo llamó hermano, se consumía por el fuego, le dio la espalda y se fue directo al hangar donde sabía que Padmé estaba al borde la muerte.

.

**Polis Massa**

El maestro Yoda se hallaba en una sala, con los ojos cerrados y meditando. Tan solo unas horas antes se enfrentó al Canciller Palpatine, más conocido como Darth Sidius, el ahora proclamado Emperador del naciente Imperio. Falló en su misión de detenerlo, el único camino que veía era exiliarse. El anciano Jedi no se encontraba solo, había alguien, un viejo amigo que no lo veía hace trece años.  
>—Equivocados estuvimos, traicionados fuimos—susurró Yoda y volvió a abrir los ojos, observando a su interlocutor, sentado en un sillón. La figura transparente se puso de pie y avanzó por la sala hasta detenerse en la ventana.<br>—Aún sigo pensando que él es Elegido.  
>—Maestro Jinn, ya no hay Orden Jedi, exterminados fuimos ¿Cómo es posible eso? El joven Anakin que conociste no existe ya, consumido por el Lado Oscuro fue—dijo Yoda y observó atentamente la azulada figura del quien fuera Qui-Gon Jinn— ¿Eres en verdad el maestro Jinn?<br>—Soy yo—dijo Qui-Gon dándose la vuelta y extendiendo las manos— Me sumergí en la Fuerza alcanzando la inmortalidad. No lo hice solo, alguien me ayudó.  
>—¿Quién fue?—dijo el maestro Yoda<br>—Una vieja amiga, muy querida para mí.  
>—La maestra Tahl—dijo suavemente Yoda y Qui-Gon asintió.<br>—Le mostraré como hacerlo, Maestro Yoda. De cómo unirse a la Fuerza, alcanzando así la inmortalidad.  
>—Tu nuevo aprendiz seré—dijo Yoda y volvió cerrar los ojos.<br>—Y al maestro Kenobi también.  
>—Su nuevo entrenamiento será.<br>El Maestro Yoda se sumergió en la Fuerza, sintiendo a cada ser vivo que poblaba el pequeño asteroide, sintió la intensidad de la presencia del fallecido maestro de Obi-Wan.  
>—Maestro Yoda—dijo Bail Organa, senador del planeta Alderaan, el mencionado abrió lentamente los ojos y se giró— El maestro Kenobi hizo contacto.<p>

Padmé fue llevada con urgencia al centro médico, lograron estabilizarla pero aún así estaba siendo vigilada por los droides médicos además estaba a punto de dar a luz. Los maestros Jedi y Bail Organa estaban detrás de un mamparo de vidrio, observando el parto, un droide médico se acercó a los presentes.  
>—Logramos estabilizarla y los niños no han sufrido daño alguno.<br>— ¿Niños?—dijo Obi-Wan sorprendido.  
>—Son mellizos, señor.<p>

Padmé jadeaba y gritaba, escuchó un llanto infantil y la hizo sentir mejor por unos segundos hasta sentir otra contracción, sentía las lágrimas correr hacia sus orejas, vio como Obi-Wan cargaba al pequeño.  
>—Es un niño—dijo el droide médico.<br>—Luke—susurró y otra contracción la hizo gritar del dolor, sentía un pinchazo en el corazón pero hizo su mayor esfuerzo para continuar.  
>—Es una niña—dijo el androide médico.<br>—Leia—susurró y cayó desmayada.  
>—Los niños escondidos deben estar—dijo el maestro Yoda paseándose por la habitación contigua, Padmé estaba en la habitación del al lado, descansando por el esfuerzo del parto— Por su seguridad, alejados del Emperador deben ser.<br>—¿Y Padmé?—preguntó Obi-Wan sentado en una silla giratoria, toda la sala era blanca y los presentas solamente eran el senador Organa y Yoda. El maestro Yoda finalmente se sentó, meditando la respuesta.  
>—También debe ocultarse, regar el rumor de su muerte debemos. Por la seguridad de ella también.<br>—¿Tenemos que alejarla de sus hijos?—preguntó Kenobi.  
>—Por el bien de ellos, sí. Muy peligroso es—dijo Yoda—Ella lo entenderá, sabrá que Vader la buscará y arriesgar la vida de los niños no es bueno.<br>—Yo me ocuparé de la niña. Mi esposa siempre habló de adoptar a una pequeña, tendrá amor con nosotros—dijo el senador Organa y Yoda se giró hacia Obi-Wan— Y tú te llevarás al niño. A Tattoine con sus tíos debe estar.  
>—Está bien—dijo Obi-Wan acongojado.<br>—Eso es todo, al exilio debemos ir—dijo Yoda mientras Obi-Wan y Organa se ponían de pie, pero solamente el senador salió de la habitación puesto que Yoda detuvo a Obi-Wan— Maestro Kenobi, quedarte debes, algo que tengo que decirte.  
>—¿Qué es lo que quiere decirme, maestro Yoda?<br>—Un entrenamiento en tu exilio tendrás. Un viejo amigo te enseñará el camino a la inmortalidad—dijo Yoda y al ver la expresión de desconcierto del maestro Kenobi, continuo—Tu antiguo maestro.  
>—¡Qui-Gon!—exclamó Obi-Wan sorprendido.<p>

Padmé miraba con pesar e inmensa tristeza por la ventana, observando el vacío espacial. No sabía porque, pero estaba segura que aún había bondad en el corazón de Anakin, en el fondo. Sabía lo que se había convertido aquel hombre. Se llevó una mano en el pecho, el dolor punzante aún no desaparecía; estaba desganada y derrotada; sabía que en el pasado se hubiera puesto de pie y salido a luchar pero ahora, ya nada valía la pena; todo lo que amaba había desaparecido: la Republica Galáctica y Anakin.  
>—Senadora Amidala.<br>Padmé se giró y vio al senador Organa, cargando un bebé envuelto en mantas. Sabía el destino que iban a correr sus hijos, sus pequeños hijos. Obi-Wan se lo dijo minutos antes de partir y no pudo despedirse del pequeño Luke.  
>Sabía que ver por última vez a sus hijos seria el momento más doloroso de su vida, ellos corrían peligro cada minuto en el asteroide. Si el hombre que una vez lo amó, los buscaba posiblemente eran para matarlos o adiestrarlos en el Lado Oscuro.<p>

Darth Vader mató a niños. No sería problema acabar con dos recién nacidos.  
>—Senador Organa—dijo secamente Padmé, mirando la cara del hombre, no quería bajar la mirada hacia el pequeño bulto—Veo que se regresa a Alderaan.<br>Bail Organa se acercó a Padmé en lentos pasos, ella se sintió tentada de detenerlo pero permitió que se acercara hasta su altura y la vio. Muy pequeña, hermosa y despierta; los pequeños ojos marrones de Leia miraba a su madre y sus pequeñas manitas se agitaron de alegría e inocencia. Padmé sintió como su corazón se volvía a romper.  
>—Creo…que fue un error venir a despedirse de ella—dijo Bail totalmente avergonzado al ver el rostro apenado de Padmé.<br>—No—dijo Padmé y sorprendiéndose de que sus brazos no hayan temblado, cargó a su hija. Sintió su calor y la niña rió.  
>—Leia—susurró Padmé— Eres hermosa, mi niña—acercó un dedo y las pequeñas manos de la niña la tocaron. Padmé sabía que no era sensible a la Fuerza pero sentía una conexión con la pequeña Leia— Estoy orgullosa de ti, hagas lo que hagas; siempre voy a estar orgullosa de ti. Adiós mi niña<br>Padmé entregó a la pequeña a los brazos de Bail Organa.  
>—Me gustaría decirte que vengas con nosotros. El planeta es grande, puedes esconderte y verla crecer…<br>—No, senador Organa. La estaría poniendo en riesgo, no voy a arriesgar mi vida—dijo Padmé.  
>—¿No debemos luchar contra el Imperio?—dijo Bail.<br>—Yo ya me cansé de luchar. Ahora estás tú y Mon Mothma; tengan cuidado si desean seguir adelante con eso—dijo Padmé—Adiós, Organa; cuídala.  
>—Adiós, Amidala—dijo Bail y se retiró de la habitación. Padmé nuevamente sintió el dolor en su pecho, esta vez más agudo extendiéndose por todo sus brazos y lo supo.<br>Padmé cayó al piso y cerró los ojos, dejándose envolver por el manto de la oscuridad y el sueño eterno.

.

Obi-Wan descendió del eopie y avanzó por la densa arena del planeta Tatooine, ahí al frente de él veía la granja de los Lars. Beru Lars se acercó al Jedi, que en ningún momento se bajó la capucha marrón y le entregó al dormido Luke; la joven mujer se sorprendió y sonrió, vio como Obi-Wan pasaba un dedo de manera horizontal sobre su labio superior y ella supo que no debería contar mucho al pequeño que tenia en brazos. Se giró y fue en busca de su esposo, Owen Lars que estaba mirando el atardecer del planeta; Obi-Wan se dio la vuelta y se montó de nuevo en el eopie, rumbo a su nuevo hogar y al exilio.

Los Lars observaban como los dos soles del planeta se ocultaban en el horizonte.


End file.
